I'm not scared, are you?
by MercuryM
Summary: She had evil friends, evil. If she was going to watch something scary at least she would muffle her screams in her pillow and squeeze her blanket to death and then some more. [Or the one where Bellamy turned out to be almost as scared by horror movies as Clarke, and Clarke had it really bad.]


**Word count: **1,845**  
>Rating: <strong>K+/T**  
>Warnings: <strong>some movie spoilers**  
>AN: <strong>Another part of the Halloween specials. This time the prompts were mashed up to create Bellarke+scary movie.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not scared, are you? <strong>

"Are we seriously watching all of these?"

Clarke picked up one of the stacked by the TV movies and promptly shoved it to the end of the collection – _The Texas chainsaw massacre _was not her first pick for a good movie, hell, it wasn't even the last, it was in a completely different list smartly named 'things I never want to see, _ever'_.

The other titles included _Grudge, Wrong turn, Final destination, The Exorcist, Friday the 13__th__, The hills have eyes, The Blair witch project, Silent Hill, House of Wax, Insidious, Case 39 _and_ The ring._

Actually looking at them, none of the movies were to her taste.

Raven looked over her shoulder – she didn't look impressed either.

"Just pick one!" Octavia shouted from the kitchen where she was waiting for the microwave to pop the popcorn.

Monty bounced over to them and his face fell with disappointment.

"What? No _Shrooms_? But I wanted to see that one."

Clarke covered her shudder with a cough – her friends were insane, how could they watch scary movies? Didn't they feel fear?

Jasper wriggled between the three of them and started sorting the DVDs in two stacks – 'people killing people' and 'weird supernatural stuff'. Clarke didn't fancy either one.

"Let Clarke decide." Finn was balancing a bowl of chips and two bottles of coke and warily put them on the low table in front of the couch.

"No way! It's Halloween; if we leave it to Clarke we'll end up watching that animation about the pumpkin king." Octavia brought two bowls of popcorn and put her hands on her waist in perfect imitation of a scowling mama bear. "I'll pick one."

Clarke gasped in dismay – if given the chance, Octavia would pick the most fucked-up scariest shit ever.

Pressured to make a decision, the blond girl went over the movies again. There was no lesser of two evils in her case (or should she say thirteen) but _Final destination_ seemed like a good place to start. If Clarke was lucky, she would manage to hide the truly horrific ones and leave them with _Case 39_ and _House of Wax. _But then again not having seen any of the movies might prove fatal and her choices might end up being the worst. Ugh, why where they making her go through this?

She had evil friends, _evil_.

Giving up, she went to sit on the couch and snagged one of the fluffier pillows and a dark blue blanket. If she was going to watch something scary at least she would muffle her screams in her pillow and squeeze her blanket to death and then some more.

Raven and Finn shared the loveseat, Monty sat at the end of the couch, Jasper was spread out on the floor leaning back against Monty's legs, and Octavia sat between Jasper and Clarke.

Clarke disapproved of the distance between them – there was space for at least two more people on the couch – but Octavia only smiled innocently and let the opening credits of _Final destination_ play.

She needed new friends.

The movie started normally (as normal as a horror movie could be) and Clarke was intrigued by the whole premonition thing after reading the back of the DVD. But then, Death started killing the characters and Clarke felt sick in the stomach (even if some of the deaths were so unbelievable). Some things were just not supposed to be made into movies.

Just as she had found the perfect combination of hiding her face behind her pillow, eating popcorn and keeping warm with the blanket – the main door opened with a bang and Clarke let out a shrill scream, startling Monty who dropped the popcorn bowl on Jasper's head.

Jasper cursed and in his haste to get the buttery popcorn out of his hair, he knocked the table spilling Raven's full of coke glass on top of Octavia.

Clarke was stuck between laughing silly and feeling completely embarrassed about the whole situation.

Raven was good enough to pause the movie and Finn went to fetch some napkins.

Octavia glared at her and Clarke pulled a face at her. She wasn't at fault here, okay? A girl just got killed by a speeding bus on the TV and then the front door slams open.

Speaking of which –

"What the fuck happened here?"

Yeah, that was Bellamy.

"This is your fault." Clarke chirped happily as she took the chance to hide _The Exorcist _between the cushion seats.

Bellamy observed her with a great amount of delight; he had always found her entertaining.

"What are you watching?" He took his jacket off and sprawled on the couch next to Clarke.

She offered him some popcorn. "They're torturing me."

Bellamy reached for the DVD stack and hid a smile.

"You don't say."

"If you're staying – _move_." Octavia – with fresh new pants – pushed Bellamy until he was flush against Clarke's side. Then, without further ado, the movie was rolling again.

It seemed fine for a while – Clarke had a working system after all (don't watch the bloody stuff) – but a quick glance around the room made her aware of something very important – she wasn't the only one afraid.

Somehow, _almost_ coincidentally, every time somebody of the movie characters was about to die, Bellamy would avert his gaze and find something to do. That went on throughout the whole movie (Clarke only watched him to make sure, okay? It's not like she preferred to look at him and his perfect jaw line and the way his adam's apple would bob or the very biteable tendons of his neck; nope).

And then Octavia put on a second movie.

When the movie name appeared on the TV screen Clarke knew she wasn't going to survive this without at least one bad dream about it – _Grudge._

It wasn't long before Bellamy had appropriated half her blanket, snuggled deeply against the couch cushions.

"It looks like somebody is a little bit scared." She whispered against the shell of his ear and gleefully watched as he flinched.

"No, I'm not." He turned to frown at her and nearly leaped from his seat when the gurgling noises started again.

Not that Clarke was any better; in fact, somewhere along the mess, she had found Bellamy's forearm and her fingernails were digging in the muscle as she tried to hide her face behind his shoulder.

"You're even worse." Bellamy hissed through clenched teeth and moved almost impossibly closer to her body, like a leech after blood.

"I know." She released the hold she had on his arm and moved her hand under the blankets where she tangled her fingers with his, squeezing them with silent encouragement.

He looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

Clarke shrugged, her shoulder barely moving against his. "You're scared, I'm scared and this way I'm less scared."

The pale, black haired gurgling girl appeared on the screen again and Clarke buried her face in his chest. Hearing it was more than enough to make her have nightmares, there was no need for a visual confirmation.

"You're unbelievable." Yet, he put his arm over her back and pulled her closer, using her body as a blanket and tucking the actual blanket around her legs.

She grinned at him and peered at the TV – nope, still terrifying.

"Just stay down." He pushed her head towards his neck and she gladly let it rest there.

At some point, bored from flinching at every scream, Clarke started pulling and twisting his curls around her fingers. They were fascinating – they way they would bounce back together, and they were soft, almost unbelievably so, and well, Clarke had no idea what shampoo he used, but he smelled good, like really _good_.

Not once did he protest her treatment but then again she kept her mouth shut when he would tense, hands clenching tightly around her body and breath hitching in fear.

What a pair they were.

Clarke could feel his heart beating through his ribcage – the steady _bump-bump_ when everything was going alright, and the faster _bu-bump bu-bump bu-bump _when the fright and the disgust was too much.

Bored, she found captivating the way she would blow warm air right under his ear and his full-body shudder in response. She did it few times in fact until he caught on and tugged at her hair in warning.

At some point she started feeling warm and cosy and despite the horrid sound effects even sleepy, so it was no wonder that she didn't protest the next movie.

But then again maybe her using Bellamy as a bed had something to do with it.

And, as she found out the in the morning, he was a perfect nightmare-repeller.

Plus, he didn't complain.

In fact, he asked them if they would mind continuing the movie marathon.

Clarke had never been more eager to watch _The ring._

* * *

><p><em>I've seen all of the movies mentioned and to be honest, as much as I love watching horror movies, some of them are truly fucked up, lol~<em>

_What do you think?_

**- M.**


End file.
